michaeljacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Man in the Mirror
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| |- ! colspan="3" scope="col" style="text-align: center; background:darkseagreen;"|''HIStory Begins'' track listing |- | colspan="3"| |- ! colspan="3" scope="col" style="text-align: center; background:gainsboro;"|''This Is It '' track listing |- | colspan="3"| |} |} This song is performed by Michael Jackson and appears as track 7 on the album Bad (1987). lyrics for Man In The Mirror by Michael Jackson Lyrics Ooh ooh ooh aah I'm gonna make a change For once in my life It's gonna feel real good Gonna make a difference Gonna make it right As I turned up the collar on My favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind I see the kids in the street With not enough to eat Who am I to be blind Pretending not to see their need A summer's disregard A broken bottle top And a one man's soul They follow each other On the wind ya' know 'Cause they got nowhere to go That's why I want you to know I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself and then make a change Na na na, na na na, na na na na oh ho I've been a victim of A selfish kinda love It's time that I realize There are some with no home Not a nickel to loan Could it be really me Pretending that they're not alone A willow deeply scarred Somebody's broken heart And a washed out dream (Washed out dream) They follow the pattern of the wind ya see 'Cause they got no place to be That's why I'm starting with me I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself and then make a change I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Man in the mirror, oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways, yeah (Better change) No message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself and then make the change You gotta get it right, while you got the time 'Cause when you close your heart (You can't close your, your mind) Then you close your mind (That man, that man, that man) (That man, that man, that man) (With the man in the mirror, oh yeah) (That man you know, that man you know) (That man you know, that man you know) I'm asking him to change his ways (Better change) No message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself then make that change (Na na na, na na na, na na na na) Ooh Oh yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah (Na na na, na na na, na na na na) Oh no Oh no, I'm gonna make a change It's gonna feel real good Shamone (Change) Just lift yourself You know, you got to stop it yourself (Yeah) Oh Make that change (I gotta make that change today, oh) (Man in the mirror) You got to, you got to not let yourself, brother oh Yeah You know that (Make that change) (I gotta make that make me then make) You got, you got to move Shamone, shamone You got to (Stand up, stand up, stand up) Make that change Stand up and lift yourself, now (Man in the mirror) Make that change (Gonna make that change, shamone) (Man in the mirror) You know it, you know it, you know it, you know (Change) Make that change. Video Category:Songs Category:Bad songs